Manipulations
by laloune
Summary: l'histoire de Lex et Chloé vue par moi... ne tient pas spécialement compte des dernières saisons de smallville
1. une découverte embarassante

**Chapitre I**

**-Bon dieu, mais qui a écrit ça ?**

**La voix de Lex retentit dans son bureau, reversant tout le monde. Il était en pleine réunion et lisait la page des finances quand il était tombé par hasard sur la première page. Il y avait une photo de lui en train d'embrasser sa dernière conquête, un mannequin international, et à côté, une autre ou celle-ci était en larmes. Le titre était évocateur.**

**LEX LUTHOR A ENCORE FRAPPE !**

**Il jeta le journal à sa secrétaire et lui ordonna de le lui lire.**

**-Et le premier qui fera un commentaire sera viré, prévint il.**

**-Chers lecteurs, commença la secrétaire, nous ne vous étonnerons pas en vous apprenant que Lex Luthor, notre chauve favori, a encore brisé un cœur. Elena Fitzgerald, une sublime irlandaise, promise à un bel avenir...**

**-De pute de luxe, oui, coupa Lex en se servant une tasse de café. Continuez.**

**-au sein d'une entreprise d'électronique, 24 ans, belle, séduisante, intelligente avait tout pour réussir. Mais il lui manquait l'essentiel : l'amour. Elle croyait l'avoir trouvé en la personne de Lex Luthor, bien qu'elle ait entendu des rumeurs persistantes à son sujet et qui allaient toutes dans le mauvais sens. Le sieur Luthor s'est relativement bien comporté pendant les deux premiers mois, mis à part 3 ou 4 aventures découvertes -voir archives- pendant ce laps de temps. Hélas, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il a été lassé, Lex Luthor lui a fait le cadeau le plus somptueux et le plus empoisonné de la terre : le meilleur ami des femmes. Un superbe collier de diamants fait sur mesure. Coûtant entre 1,5 et 2 millions de dollars. Elena Fitzgerald vaut ce prix, pour Lex Luthor. Et vous ? Combien vaudrez vous quand vous serez dans son lit ? **

**La secrétaire termina l'article à voix basse et un silence de mort régna.**

**-Stéphanie, dans deux heures, je veux le nom et le numéro de la personne qui a écrit cet article. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Mettez tous les informaticiens sur le coup. Je veux savoir qui a fait ça.**

**Il comptait les minutes lorsque Stéphanie entra avec un papier. Il le lui arracha presque des mains et s'écroula lorsqu'il vit le nom.**

**-Est-ce sûr ? demanda t'il.**

**-Certain, monsieur, c'est bien elle.**

**-bien. Disposez.**

**Clark et Chloé sortirent des cours en rigolant de choses et d'autres, puis ils se séparèrent car Clark avait entraînement. Chloé se rendit à sa voiture et la déverrouilla avant de jeter ses affaires à l'arrière et de s'asseoir pour démarrer. Elle allait fermer la portière quand une main la bloqua**

**-Tiens tiens ! Chloé Sullivan !**

**Elle sursauta et sourit gentiment en voyant qui s'adressait à elle.**

**-Lex ! C'est rare de vous vous sur le campus, mais je n'en suis pas moins ravie ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?**

**-Moi je ne suis pas ravi du tout, mais je devais te voir. Pourquoi t'acharnes tu ainsi à détruire ma réputation ?**

**Elle cligna des paupières mais fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.**

**-Pardon ? Lex, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...**

**-Oh, si, tu sais ! Tu joues à l'hypocrite alors que tu m'espionnes et que tu me dénigres ! Je comprends tous ces détails si précis, maintenant !**

**-Oh, et puis merde ! Oui, c'est moi qui écris sur vous et vos saloperies ! Et alors ? Je dois bien remplir la page des potins, non ?**

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans ma vie privée !**

**-Je suis journaliste, Lex. J'ai tous les droits.**

**Il souffla pour se calmer.**

**-C'est mon père qui t'a payée pour faire ça ?**

**-Génial ! En plus d'être collant et salaud, vous êtes paranoïaque. Votre père est en prison. Et son argent ne m'intéresse pas. A vrai dire, l'argent tout court n'est pas un motif suffisant pour moi. Mais cherchez toujours.**

**Elle claqua la portière et démarra. En faisant marche arrière, il vit scintiller un solitaire sur sa main gauche.**

**-Non mais quel salaud ! Cria Chloé en tapant son volant.**

**Elle attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une barrette et regarda sa bague. En diamant le plus pur. Elle l'avait faite estimer et elle valait plus de 3 millions de dollars. Elle avait été, jusqu'à présent, son challenge le plus cher. Elle essuya ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler et dut se garer pour ne pas faire d'accident.**

**Lex rentra directement chez lui et s'attela à son ordinateur. Il fallait qu'il trouve l'origine de la bague à la main gauche de Chloé. Il était sûr que c'était cela la clé. Il téléphona à son joaillier de Métropolis.**

**-Monsieur, Luthor, nous sommes ravis de recevoir votre appel, dit une voix accueillante avant de le passer directement à Bonchamps, son joaillier personnel.**

**-Je suis ravi de vous entendre, monsieur Luthor, dit il. Comment va votre ravissante épouse ?**

**-Pardon ? Bonchamps, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues. Combien coûte normalement une bague en diamant ?**

**-800 000 dollars, monsieur, et c'est la moins chère.**

**-Faxez moi votre catalogue à la page solitaires montés sur or blanc.**

**Il reçut le papier dans la seconde qui suivit et reconnut tout de suite celle de Chloé.**

**-la bague n°25712, combien coûte t'elle ?**

**-Vous nous l'avez achetée, monsieur, pour 3,4 millions de dollars. C'est un modèle unique au monde.**

**-Je l'ai achetée ? Pour qui ?**

**-Pour votre femme, monsieur ! Une jolie blonde, qui vous a accompagné et qui a même voulu vous empêcher de lui offrir cette bague.**

**-Une blonde aux yeux bleus ?**

**-Oui, c'est cela.**

**-Et quand est ce que je l'ai fait ?**

**-Il y a un peu plus de six mois.**

**-Merci, Bonchamps. Je vous rappellerai.**

**Il raccrocha, sonné. Cela correspondait à la date à laquelle il avait perdu la mémoire... il s'était réveillé un matin, complètement sonné, endormi dans son bureau. Et il se rappelait juste être entré dans un bar et avoir commandé un verre. Puis d'avoir vu Chloé... et puis plus rien. Il s'était dit qu'il avait dû avoir un accident de boisson et avait oublié l'évènement sans chercher à en savoir plus long. Il téléphona à Clark.**

**-Eh, Lex ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?**

**- Je crois que j'ai fait une superbe connerie.**

**- Quoi encore ?**

**Au silence évocateur de Lex, il devina tout de suite que cela avait un rapport avec Chloé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient peu à peu.**

**-Et ça a quelque rapport avec une femme ?**

**-Oh, oui, et pas n'importe laquelle, crois-moi. Elle s'appelle Chloé Sullivan. Il y a six mois, je suis allé dans un bar du centre et j'y ai bu un verre. J'étais seul. Je me rappelle juste avoir vu Chloé, et après...**

**-Et tu crois que c'est pour l'avoir vue dans un bar qu'elle t'en veut ? Ironisa son ami.**

**- Je crois que j'ai couché avec elle. Mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir, pourtant je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre...**

**-C'est étrange... concéda son ami.**

**-Et le pire, c'est que je l'aurais emmenée à Métropolis et que je l'aurais demandée en mariage. Je serais même allé chercher la bague moi-même. Et elle coûte la bagatelle de 3,4 millions de dollars.**

**- Ah... effectivement, cela tient du bizarre. Veux-tu que je m'en occupe ?**

**- Oui Clark, tu serais un ami.**


	2. une soirée particulière

**Tt d'abord, un grand merci à mes deux revieweuses ! Je vais vous faire plaisir parce que j'ai allongé le second chapitre...**

**Chapitre 2**

**En pleine nuit, Clark sonna chez son amie, et elle vint ouvrir, les yeux bouffis et en sous vêtements.**

**-Clark ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Je te dérange ? Désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, s'excusa t'il. Je voulais te parler de certains trucs, mais je peux repasser demain...**

**En utilisant cette technique, il savait qu'il allait réveiller la curiosité de son amie. Son regard s'éveilla.**

**-Tu es là, alors tu y restes, ok ? Entre.**

**Il s'assit dans le canapé et elle alla enfiler un tee-shirt.**

**-Ton père n'est pas là ?**

**- Non. Monsieur Luthor l'a envoyée en mission à Métropolis.**

**-Ah, en parlant de Lex...**

**- C'est lui qui t'envoie ? Coupa t'elle.**

**- Non, plutôt ma curiosité personnelle. Pourquoi tu lui en veux tant ? Je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais quand même... En plus depuis un moment ton attitude a changé.**

**- Il ne t'a rien dit ?**

**- Il ne se souvient de rien, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.**

**- Il ose dire...**

**- Lex a été drogué, je crois. Mais si tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'a fait, je pourrai trouver le chaînon maquant. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais essaies. S'il te plaît.**

**Elle se servit un verre de lait et vint s'asseoir près de Clark.**

**-Ce soir là, je menais une petite enquête. Alors je me suis retrouvée dans ce bar, où Lex était attablé. Je suis allée lui dire bonsoir, et il m'a proposé un verre. On s'est assis à une table... et il m'a tout bonnement draguée ! Je n'y croyais pas au début, mais il était si charmeur... et moi... j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui, Clark... il m'a demandé de l'épouser, et j'ai accepté. Ensuite, il m'a emmenée à métropolis le lendemain... et m'a choisi une bague, puis la sienne. Et il m'a trimbalée devant le maire de Métropolis. Et on s'est... Oh, je me déteste encore plus que je le déteste !**

**Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. **

**- Je suis persuadé qu'il a été drogué, Chloé, insista Clark.**

**- Quand il m'a ramenée chez moi, je t'assure qu'il était très sobre quand on a fait l'amour et encore plus quand il m'a épousée.**

**- Ecoutes, je pense que ma version est la bonne. Si jamais la drogue était dans son verre, le barman ne devait pas connaître le visage de celle qui devait piéger Lex, ou bien tu lui ressembles beaucoup.**

**- Et je devrais dire amen ? Ironisa t'elle.**

**- Non, et crois-moi je ne t'en demanderai jamais tant. Mais on doit savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé.**

**Il se leva et prit congé. Quand elle refermait la porte, il entendit à l'aide de ses super tympans :**

**- Quant à moi je sais ce qui me reste à faire.**

**Le lendemain, elle se rendit au bureau –elle travaillait au journal local les week-ends-, de mauvaise humeur, et vers midi, descendit prendre un sandwich infect –elle se forçait à en manger depuis des années- au distributeur du coin. En remontant, elle croisa Clark.**

**- Tiens, encore toi ? Sourit elle.**

**- j'ai une super nouvelle, qui devrait te réjouir, commença t'il.**

**- Laquelle ? Lex est mort ?**

**Il ne saisit pas l'ironie et continua.**

**-On a pris sur le fait les instigateurs du coup. Ils sont arrêtés, et Lex voudrait te présenter ses excuses.**

**- On ne présente pas d'excuses pour ce qui c'est passé, coupa t'elle. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça. En tous cas, pas avec moi.**

**Elle le contourna et se retrouva face à Lex. Son cœur se remit à battre à la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne fit pas attention cette fois-ci et ne rougit même pas.**

**- Chloé, je voudrais qu'on discute sérieusement.**

**Elle le lorgna et continua de monter les marches.**

**- On a rien à se dire, 6 mois après. Mais si c'est pour une entrevue professionnelle, prenez rendez-vous, monsieur Luthor.**

**- Et comment ? Interrogea t'il.**

**- Revenez dans deux bons mois.**

**- Chloé... essaya Clark.**

**- Vous aussi, vous voulez prendre rendez-vous pour me parler, monsieur Kent ?**

**Il se tut et la laissa remonter.**

**Dans la soirée, Lex reçut un colis. Un mot l'accompagnait.**

'' **Maintenant que tu sais, je te rends ta bague. Elle me brûle la main depuis des mois, et je ne veux plus être une conquête de Lex Luthor.''**

**Chloé Sullivan**

**Il lui téléphona immédiatement.**

**- Sullivan ! dit elle en décrochant.**

**- Madame Luthor, corrigea t'il. Tu n'as pas cessé d'être ma femme, Chloé.**

**- Comment oses-tu m'appeler ?**

**- Et toi comment oses-tu me faire envoyer ton alliance ?**

**- Ce mariage est nul, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderais la bague !**

**- Tu la garderais pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussé à la garder pendant ses six mois !**

**- De toutes façons, je vais demander le divorce.**

**- Si tu le fais, tout le monde saura que tu t'es mariée avec moi, fit il en souriant de son côté de la ligne. Quel déshonneur ! Moi, j'ai l'habitude des ragots. Mais toi...**

**Il se retrouvait en terrain connu. Celui de la manipulation.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lâcha t'elle enfin, comme vaincue.**

**- Te voir. Demain, cela te convient ?**

**- Ai-je le choix ?**

**- Non. Pas vraiment. Je te prends à 20 heures demain soir.**

**Il raccrocha et se frotta les mains. Il avait cette petite lycéenne sous le bras, à présent. Il allait en faire tout ce qui lui plaisait... absolument tout. Le fait qu'elle soit sa femme lui apparut soudain comme une bénédiction. Chloé Luthor...un corps et des courbures à damner un saint, une intelligence hors norme, un visage superbe... il eut une brusque bouffée de chaleur et alla se jeter sous la douche.**

**Elle raccrocha, tremblante. Le fait de penser qu'elle serait à proximité de Lex la faisait déjà frémir. Elle se rappelait de ses mains sur elle, ce soir là... son corps puissant sur elle, quand il la faisait sienne... quand elle avait perdu sa virginité. Elle étouffa un sanglot et alla se coucher pour essayer d'oublier sa peine.**

**Toute la journée, elle resta pensive et dans son coin. Pete même lui en fit la remarque quand il lui téléphona. Le soir venu, elle ne savait que faire. Si elle ne dînait pas avec lui, Lex était capable de tout. Si elle dînait avec lui, elle ne savait comment cela se terminerait...**

**Elle prit sa douche et revêtit une minijupe en jean et un haut flottant de couleur verte. Puis elle rattacha ses cheveux avec une barrette de la même couleur et se maquilla légèrement, mettant juste du gloss et du fard à joues. Au moment où elle portait ses chaussures, on sonna. Elle prit son sac et sortit après avoir tout éteint. Lex se tenait devant la porte, en jeans et chemise. Celle-ci était vraiment très près de son corps, et Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Il la mena vers sa voiture de sport et la laissa s'installer avant de faire de même. Sans lui dire où ils allaient, il conduisit sans s'arrêter pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Elle se décida à parler quand elle vit qu'ils sortaient de Smallville. **

**- Où allons nous ?**

**- Embrasse-moi, Chloé.**

**- Pardon ?**

**Elle croyait rêver. Il répéta pourtant.**

**-Embrasse-moi, et je te le dirai.**

**- Il en est hors de question.**

**Il haussa les épaules et elle dut attendre encore dix minutes avant qu'il ne se gare en pleine forêt. Il ouvrit le coffre et sortit deux grands paniers. Elle descendit à son tour et prit sur le siège arrière une nappe posée là. Elle le suivit jusqu'à une sorte de falaise qui surplombait la mer. De là, la vue était magnifique. La lune les éclairait, et elle eut envie de faire l'amour avec Lex sous ce ciel étoilé. Elle repoussa cette idée de sa tête et mit la nappe par terre. Il installa les mets cuisinés et l'invita à s'asseoir.**

**- Parfait, commenta t'elle.**

**- ça te plait ?**

**- Beaucoup.**

**Il regarda ses joues rosies et sourit. Il avait oublié qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.**

**- Si j'ai dû te menacer, c'est pour que tu viennes, dit il. Je voulais parler avec toi.**

**- je le sais. Mais ce qui est passé et passé.**

**- Chloé... je m'excuse si j'ai pu te faire croire des choses.**

**Elle hocha la tête.**

**- Mais maintenant tu es ma femme. Et je dois assumer mes responsabilités.**

**- Enfin, ce n'est pas un vrai mariage ! **

**- Si l'union est consommée, si. L'est elle ? Je veux dire...**

**- J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire ! Coupa t'elle. Oui, elle est consommée.**

**-t'ai-je fait du mal ?**

**Elle en eut soudain marre et se leva.**

**- Non, Lex, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal. Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec toi. J'ai même hurlé de jouissance entre tes bras. Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne veux pas de ce mariage.**

**-Chloé !**

**Elle marchait en direction de la voiture et il la rattrapa en trois enjambées. Il la plaqua contre un arbre.**

**- Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu à chacune de nos rencontres ? Tu as peur ? De moi ?**

**- Lâche-moi, Lex. Je veux m'en aller.**

**- On n'a pas mangé.**

**- Je m'en fiche.**

**Elle se sentait troublée par la proximité de leurs corps, et elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir contrôler le sien.**

**- Je ne suis pas une de tes salopes. Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec mes sentiments.**

**- Eh bien, je te jure que si tu m'embrasses, je ne t'importunerai plus jamais.**

**Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y lut un désir sans nom. Elle savait comment tout allait se terminer si elle l'embrassait... et pourtant elle le fit. Elle se promit intérieurement que ce serait la dernière fois.**

**Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, les genoux de Chloé flanchèrent. Heureusement, elle était appuyée contre l'arbre. Elle s'accrocha au cou de Lex et approfondit leur baiser. Bientôt il délaissa ses lèvres pour descendre vers la base du cou.**

**- Laisse-moi t'aimer, murmura t'il. S'il te plaît, Chloé.**

**Perdue, elle gémit pour toute réponse et déboutonna la chemise de Lex avant de passer sa langue sur sa poitrine. Il l'arracha à lui avant de perdre la dernière parcelle de self-control qui lui restait et la regarda dans les yeux.**

**- Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes, Chloé. Veux-tu t'en aller ?**

**Elle le regarda, perdue, et hocha la tête.**

**- Tu as dit que tu ne m'importunerais plus jamais après ce baiser, murmura t'elle. Ramène-moi chez moi.**

**Il reboutonna sa chemise et lui sourit.**

**- Bien.**

**Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la voiture où il la déposa.**

**- Je reviens.**

**2 minutes plus tard, il revenait avec les plats refroidis. Il lui en tendit un et prit le volant, un sandwich en bouche. Pendant le trajet, il se montra très enjoué, et une fois dans sa rue, il se gara et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Chloé glissa la clé dans la serrure, tourna celle-ci et se tourna vers Lex. Elle fut prise d'une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser, mais s'en empêcha et le baiser alla sur sa joue.**

**-Bonne nuit, Monsieur Luthor, murmura t'elle.**

**- M'en veux-tu encore ? demanda t'il.**

**- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit elle. Ce n'était pas ta faute.**

**Il embrassa sa main et redescendit les marches lentement. Chloé entra chez elle, alluma la lumière et referma la porte. Soudain, elle la rouvrit.**

**-Lex !**

**Celui-ci releva la tête au moment où il redémarrait.**

**-Je sais que je le regretterai... Mais restes avec moi.**

**Il sourit... et accéléra.**

**-Bonne nuit, ma belle.**

**Elle resta là, stupéfaite. Oh, le salaud ! Il allait le payer !**


	3. la proposition

**Hello, c'est encore moi ! Je vous annonce que le troisième chapitre est prêt ! Je vais à mon rythme, en fait. Alors je ne sais pas quand le quatrième chapitre sera fait, mais je sais que c'est l'avant dernier avant une nouvelle fic qui parle de la suite de celle-ci...**

**Chapitre 3**

**Lundi, soit le lendemain, Chloé se rendit à l'école de fort mauvaise humeur et le fit bien sentir à ses amis. Clark la prit dans un coin entre midi et deux pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda t'elle quand son ami lui posa la question.**

**- Tu as envoyé tout le monde sur les roses, tu as refusé d'écrire ton article et tu n'as même pas parlé de Lex, ce matin !**

**-tout le monde change, murmura t'elle.**

**- D'avant-hier à aujourd'hui ?**

**- Bon, bon. Hier, Lex m'a invitée à dîner... pour s'excuser.**

**- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas d'accord ?**

**- Il m'a menacée de dire à tout le monde qu'on était... enfin, tu vois !**

**- Mariés ?**

**-CHUT ! fit elle en mettant la main sur la bouche de Clark. Oui, c'est ça.**

**-En parlant de ça...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il m'a demandé de passer, ce matin, et m'a remis ça, pour toi.**

**Il sortit une boîte de sa poche et la posa sur la table. Aussitôt, tous les regards du réfectoire convergèrent vers eux. Elle prit la boîte et la mit dans sa poche.**

**- Oh, Clark, c'est si gentil !**

**Elle enlaça son ami et chuchota à son oreille.**

**- Tu as intérêt à faire croire ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas entendre le nom de Lex Luthor dans ce lycée.**

**- Okay, bien compris, murmura t'il. Joyeux anniversaire en avance ! Cria t'il presque ensuite. **

**Tout le monde se désintéressa d'eux dès ces paroles prononcées.**

**Chloé prit sa voiture et se rendit à la Luthor Corp. Elle s'arrêta au standard et demanda après monsieur Lex Luthor. La standardiste le regarda comme si elle était folle.**

**- Mademoiselle, vous êtes sûre ?**

**- écoutez, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Appelez-le immédiatement et dites-lui que Chloé veut le voir.**

**La jeune fille appela le bureau de Lex et annonça Chloé Sullivan.**

**-Monsieur Luthor, il y a une jeune fille qui souhaiterait vous voir, bafouilla la standardiste. Oui, monsieur, une blonde. Elle dit s'appeler Chloé... oui, monsieur... merci, monsieur.**

**Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Chloé.**

**-Prenez le deuxième ascenseur et montez au 25ème étage. Il vous attend.**

**Chloé fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait et se retrouva bientôt devant son ''mari''. Il lui prit galamment la main et la mena à son bureau. Tout l'étage avait été aménagé comme un appartement. A droite, il y avait un salon, plus loin, une cuisine et à droite une chambre avec certainement à l'intérieur une salle de bain. Tout droit se trouvait son gigantesque bureau meublé de six ordinateurs et dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères elles mêmes couvertes de dossiers et de livres.**

**- Enlèves tes chaussures.**

**- pardon ?**

**-Enlèves les. Tu te sentiras mieux sans.**

**Il contourna le bar installé dans un coin et se servit un verre de whisky.**

**-Un verre ?**

**- Non merci.**

**Elle ôta ses hauts talons et plongea ses doigts de pieds dans le délicieux tapis blanc.**

**- Chouette tapis ! s'exclama t'elle.**

**- effectivement, dit il. Et je ne te dis pas pourquoi je l'ai choisi...**

**Chloé le regarda et comprit tout de suite son allusion.**

**- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça, Lex.**

**- oh, je suis déçu. Moi qui me faisais une joie de t'embrasser...**

**- N'y compte pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu rendu cette bague ?**

**- Elle est à toi, que je saches.**

**- Lex... je veux faire annuler ce divorce.**

**- Impossible, dit il en s'asseyant à son bureau. Si tu déposes une demande, je dirai que notre union a été consommée.**

**- Tu étais drogué, et tu ne t'en rappelles même pas !**

**Il prit un temps de réflexion, puis répondit.**

**- Bien. Je consens à annuler notre mariage.**

**- C'est vrai ? fit elle en souriant.**

**- Oui. Mais il y a une condition.**

**- Laquelle ? **

**- Eh, bien, elle est assez osée...**

**- Sois direct, je t'en prie.**

**- Que tu m'appartiennes pendant le laps de temps qu'il te reste à passer à Smallville. Que tu sois ma femme.**

**- Mais... il me reste encore deux mois !**

**- 60 nuits de plaisir avec Lex Luthor... ce n'est pas mal du tout... plaisanta t'il presque.**

**-Tu blagues, Lex...**

**- Non, pas le moins du monde, mon amour. On va signer un contrat. Si tu te soumets à moi pendant ces deux mois, je signe ton annulation et je m'engage à ne plus te parler de cette histoire.**

**-Je ne sais pas... je dois y réfléchir.**

**Elle se leva et soudain, la tête lui tourna. Elle essaya de se rattraper à la table, mais ce fut peine perdue. Elle se sentit sombrer dans le noir total.**

**Lex la vit tomber et se précipita pour la porter dans la chambre. Il revint ensuite auprès d'elle avec un seau d'eau fraîche et l'épongea après avoir tâté son pouls. Il était normal. Il souffla en espérant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait causé cet évanouissement.**

**Chloé ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas chez elle ! Elle se leva brusquement du lit et eut une migraine qui la fit se rassoire immédiatement. Elle se tint la tête. Elle se rappelait bien être sortie de l'école vers 13 h 30, être allée jusqu'à sa voiture et être allée à la Luthor Corp. Lex l'attendait, et il lui avait proposé ce marché... alors elle devait certainement être encore dans son bureau ! Elle regarda sa montre. 15 h. elle se leva et se rendit directement dans le bureau de Lex. Il était assis devant son ordinateur, e communication. Dès qu'il la vit, il raccrocha.**

**-tu te sens mieux ?**

**-Depuis quand te préoccupes tu de moi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas très gentil, de dire ça. Alors, quelle est ta réponse, pour ma proposition ?**

**- Que dois-je te répondre ? Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux être libre. J'accepte.**

**Il sourit.**

**- Alors, ce soir, je passe te chercher chez toi. 8 heures. Et, mon amour, remets donc ton alliance, ajouta t'il en la voyant prendre son sac.**

**Elle remit ses chaussures et rentra chez elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'ignorait pas les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, et il jouait avec eux. Mais s'il voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer...**

**Le soir même, il arriva à l'heure et sonna. Elle avait mis un jean et un tee shirt et ne s'était même pas maquillée. Elle ouvrit la porte et le vit sourire.**

**-Tu es splendide. On y va ?**

**Et dire qu'elle avait pensé le dégoûter ! Elle le suivit et il l'emmena à la pizzeria de la ville. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la voiture, il lui posa une seule question.**

**- Chez toi ou chez moi ?**

**- Chez moi.**

**- Bien, alors chez moi.**

**- Non !**

**Il la regarda, étonné par ce cri.**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- je ne veux pas coucher dans les mêmes draps que tes putes !**

**Il hocha la tête sans démentir.**

**-Bien.**

**Il conduisit en silence jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêta et la fixa.**

**-Tu ouvres ? demanda t'il au bout de la deuxième minute.**

**- Lex... je ne nie pas que j'ai très envie de toi, mais ne penses-tu pas que cela va compliquer les choses ?**

**- Pour moi, les affaires sont les affaires. Le contrat te sera livré demain par coursier.**

**- Mais...**

**Il la coupa en l'embrassant brusquement et elle crut fondre.**

**-Ouvre, murmura t'il.**

**Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et il la souleva pour l'accrocher à lui tandis qu'il poussait la porte. Une fois dans la maison, il ôta lentement la clé, la remit de l'autre côté, verrouilla la porte et enleva sa veste qu'il jeta sur le canapé. Chloé était devant lui, fragile, si... belle, élégante, même dans ce vieux jean qu'elle avait certainement mis pour le faire fuir... il marcha vers elle et souleva ses cheveux pour les ramener sur sa nuque.**

**-Tu es si sexy, Chloé Luthor... je vais te montrer comment un homme aime sa femme.**

**Elle frissonna. C'était presque une déclaration d'amour qu'il lui faisait...**

**Lex se remit à l'embrasser, mais lentement, cette fois, comme s'il voulait la goûter, la savourer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir leur baiser et la langue de Lex vint rejoindre la sienne pour la taquiner et la caresser. Elle gémit de plaisir et griffa le crâne de Lex. Pour celui-ci, il n'y avait rien de plus excitant que ce geste. Il se sentit durcir et la plaqua sur le mur pour lui faire sentir l'intensité de son désir.**

**-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota t'elle. Prends moi ici, Lex. Tout de suite.**

**Il défit le jean de son amante et le jeta par dessus sa tête. Puis il ôta le sien. Il était envahi par une envie primitive de la posséder. Il glissa ses doigts dans la petite culotte de Chloé et la vit fermer les yeux sous une contraction inattendue. Elle noua les jambes autour de ses hanches et il introduisit un doigt en elle. Il la sentit sursauter. Elle était étonnamment étroite ! Un déclic se fit.**

**-Chloé... tu n'as fait l'amour avec personne d'autre ?**

**Elle rougit.**

**- Avec qui est ce que j'aurais été susceptible de coucher ? répondit elle. Je suis la femme de Lex Luthor.**

**Il retira son doigt qui fut bientôt remplacé par quelque chose de plus imposant. Il caressa son visage et entra légèrement en elle. Elle grimaça mais sourit pour le rassurer. Il continua sa progression par à coups et l'entendit gémir.**

**- Tu as mal ?**

**- Non, continue...**

**- Tu es si belle, Chloé... j'aime quand tu dis que tu es ma femme. Dis le encore. Dis que tu es à moi...**

**- Je suis ta femme... je suis ta femme, Lex, ta femme... je suis à toi.**

**Elle s'enfonçait dans une situation impossible, et elle adorait ça.**

**Il commença à accélérer les coups de reins et elle se mit à murmurer des mots sans suite. Elle mordit le lobe de son oreille et vit une lumière blanche venir vers elle.**

**Les contractions de Chloé provoquèrent la jouissance de Lex qui grogna de satisfaction.**

**- Je peux rester, cette nuit ? demanda t'il.**

**- j'ai cours demain.**

**- ah... ça veut dire non ?**

**- ça veut dire que je partirai à 8 heures.**

**Il l'embrassa et la porta, lui encore en elle, à la salle de bain où il la posa.**

**- On prend une douche ?**

**Elle acquiesça.**

**Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils buvaient une tasse de thé pour Lex et un bol de lait pour Chloé. Elle avait mis une grande chemise et un string, et quand elle se leva pour ranger les tasses, Lex l'aperçut. Il passa derrière elle et la souleva pour la poser sur la table.**

**- tu es encore plus magnifique avec les cheveux mouillés.**

**- Tu as vu mon string, rétorqua t'elle. Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes cheveux.**

**Il l'embrassa et déboutonna sa chemise.**

**- D'accord. J'ai encore envie de toi.**

**- Pas ce soir, Lex, il est 11 heures et quart, et je dois dormir...**

**Il laissa une longue traînée de salive dans le cou de sa ''femme'' et descendit prendre un sein dans sa bouche. Elle se cambra de désir et essaya de continuer. **

**-demain, j'ai une... mhmmmmmm...interrogation, et...non, arrête... Lex...**

**Il s'arrêta et fit mine de vouloir partir.**

**- D'accord, j'y vais.**

**Elle l'attira contre elle et se coucha sur la table.**

**-Pour la dernière fois ce soir, dit elle.**

**Il entra avec plus de facilité cette fois en elle mais remarqua qu'elle était toujours aussi d'une étroitesse délicieuse. Cette nouvelle position fit découvrir à Chloé que le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé auparavant était fugace. Elle s'accrocha comme un moule à son rocher et se mit à bouger les hanches en cadence avec lui. Bientôt ils crièrent leur bonheur au monde entier. Lex se rhabilla avant de prendre ses clés de voiture.**

**- à demain, ma chère épouse, dit il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.**

**Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser papillon.**

**- à demain.**

**Elle monta se coucher et pour la première fois, elle adressa une prière au seigneur avant de s'endormir. Elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de Lex Luthor au point, dès la première nuit de vouloir rester sa femme. Elle demanda juste au Seigneur de se montrer juste et bon et donnant à Lex des sentiments pour elle. Son sommeil fut paisible et elle n'alla même pas à l'école le lendemain, prétextant une migraine horrible.**


End file.
